Doctor Mason
by Mrs.EvieMason
Summary: Bella Swan the klutz has go to the E.R after hurting her arm, her best friends Rose and Alice take her , they meet three gorgeous doctors review ! BE NICE FIRST FANFICTION :)
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this is my first fanfiction sooo try to be nice :) review !**

* * *

B.o.v

* * *

I was walking down the street with my best friend Alice father a day of full on torture I mean who needs three new pairs of skinny jeans and a least five

new pairs of shoes, really I'm wearing the worst outfit for me aka klutz I find it increasingly difficult to walk across a flat surface with out tripping. After I

moved out of my small town forks I meat Alice, my best friend with short stylish black hair great body shape and a personality that somewhat resembles a

pixie, now after that she introduced me to her friend Rosalie. Rose is the gorgeous blond confidant women everyone envies, me? I'm just plain brown wavy

hair, brown eyes, pale skin. My friends tell me I'm very pretty but really who would feel pretty when you're with Alice and rose?

When I came to new York I wanted to be free and live in the city so here I am editor of the science and medication section in the new York times, I'm very

successful for my age I'm told but in my love life not so much I mean I get hit on but there is nothing there, after my asshole boyfriend Jake aka cheating

bastard I kinda focused on my career but know I want something more then a few dates. Alice rose and I all sure an apartment building but each of are

apartments are different mine is clean and homey, Alice is pick and stylish, rose has a nice modern style, they are pretty big we can all afford it rose is a

model / big agent, Alice is a fashion show director.

We all went to the mall today because they say I need a completely new wardrobe for fall (kill me now!) well shopping I managed to trip at least 2 times

and bumped into this old man who was a little too jolly about that he had this creepy as fuck eyebrow raise it said " hey there I think that was on propose" I

swear he said that with this eyebrow raise! Now we are walking out of the mall with them.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I hear Alice " Bella look out! " I realized that there was a unleveled piece of sidewalk and I was fast approaching the

floor I breed my myself to contact with the floor " fuck " I mumbled just before I felt the pain in my arm. " hello floor so we meet again, you know your the

only one that caches me when I fall " I mumble to the ground, people might think I hit my head too, the way I'm talking to the ground like I fucking crazy

girl. I hear rose " bells are you ok geez look at your arm oh shit we need to take you to the E.R again" that snapped me up from the ground wincing at the

pain in my left arm. I looked down and saw it was completely bloody and hurting like hell. " Come on Bella time to go back to the hospital" Alice said while

ushering me into rose's F12 Berlinetta. We finally made it to the E.R and all got escorted into a room where we were waiting for a doctor. Alice was talking

again but to get my mind off the blood I decided to Lisbon this time. She was talking about our empty love life's and how we should put are self's out there

and start taking charge me and rose both looked at her and rolled our eyes. I knew we all wanted love, I know rose wanted kids, but we are all very young,

25 year olds don't need to be on the prowl for men all the time we I joyed our independence.

While talking we got interrupted by three of the most gouges men I've ever seen. There was one big one that had big muscles that resembled a teddy bear

when he was smiling, there was a blond haired guy that looked like he could also easily win in a fight but had a sort of clam vibe around him. Then there

was him, a fucking Greek god of a man he looked muscular but not too much, reddish brown hair, perfect teeth, and most gorgeous green eyes ever. They

were all wearing scrubs and doctors ejects but made them look so good. The Greek god opened the door blindly while laughing the two other men stopped

at the doorway. I looked over to Rose and Alice and they were all staring was well rose mostly at the teddy bear one Alice more at the blond haired guy and

me at the Greek god. All the men looked up to meet our gazes and looked just as we probably did dazed and flat out staring. Teddy bear looking at Rose,

blond hair looking at Alice and Greek god at me. I meet his gaze and the most pricing green eyes I would probably ever see, they were now filled with

something like lust, surprise, and joy as he looked at me. We where interrupted from what seemed like minutes by rose " hey it really great us just staring

at each other and all but I think my friend might bleed out soon". As she said that I saw the big one snicker and the shake his head, the blond one smile at

us (but mostly Alice) and the Greek god look at my arm with a conserved doctor expression and clear his throat " right I'm doctor mason this are my friends

doctor white lock and doctor McCartney they will help me with you since they seem to have nothing better to do right now, " he said with a panty dropping

smile his velvety voice made me want to melt I got butter flies in my stomach finding out he's my doctor. "I see you are Isabella and you cut your arm

badly," he said with his eyes on my arm. " Do you mind telling me what happened Isabella" when he said my name my heart skipped a beat.

**_FOUCUS BELLA GEZZ HE ASKED YOU A FUCKIN QUESTION!_**

My head screamed at me " well I'm a bit of a klutz and I tripped and fell on my arm " I said blushing he

seemed dazed by something so I smiled and meet his gaze that seemed to daze him even more or something but then Alice cleared her throat, one eye on

doctor Whitlock and one on me and doctor mason "well doctors for Bella klutz is a bit of a understatement actually she falls down all the time she must have

come here at least 2 times a month, it's weird how we haven't meet already " she said with a little smile, white lock smiled back " please call me jasper this

here is Emmett" he pointed to the teddy bear man " and this is Edward" Edward I thought of the name in my head. Rose spoke up " I'm rose this is Alice

and the bleeding klutz is Bella" everyone in the room smiled and snickered, but my are pain was getting to me so I decided to speak up " yeah um the

bleeding klutz doesn't want to be a pain but this arm is killing me here Edward" his name coming of my lips felt so good, that seem to snap him out of his

thoughts " oh shit sorry, I'm going to need to do stiches for that" he looked apologetic as he saw the terrified look in my eye

_**I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT NEEDLES! **_

I give a shaky " ok" and rose and Alice said they would stay with me much to their enjoyment and Emmett and Jasper's as well. Edward carefully

got out the pain meds for it while he saw me bite my lip he swallowed and very carefully put stuff in to make it not hurt, he seemed so careful not to hurt me

it made me swoon. I heard other conversations Alice and rose has engaged in with the others and me and Edward were staring at each other " I need to put

the needle in now Bella" him saying my name couldn't even distract me from the needle in his hand before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his arm

(which was as muscular as I thought) and shook my head in a scared Jerky motion. His eyes showed surprise, sympathy and admiration. " Bella this wont

heal if I don't, I won't hurt you I promise it wont hurt just look at me the entire time Bella" with smoldering eyes, I gave in to this and should let that man

do what ever he wants with me. So I looked at him the entire time and I didn't even feel it. He looked at me smiled a crooked smile that made me want to

jump him right there. " See Bella I didn't hurt you did I have a little faith I'm a very skilled doctor I will have you know " he said. I smiled " that you are I

might ask for you next time I almost kill myself" I said playfully " hmm I would like that but please find other ways to see me I would hate to have that

beautiful face of yours scratched up" he said as it dawned on me that he just called me beautiful rose who was just in her own little world with Emmett "

hey maybe Bella wouldn't have to almost die for us to see you guys want to meet up sometime?" I saw everyone's face brighten along with Edwards and

mine. " Sure that would be great we could meet at this bar called McLaren's pub?" Emmett said sounding hopeful " sure Alice agreed so every one in" we all

agreed. Edward said I should have his number in case anything happens with my arm, he looked kind of nervous but it was probably something else. "

Umm my number is.." I pushed it in and gave Him mine he took it and gave me the knee-weakening smile. " Well I guess we will she you tonight ladies"

jasper said. Edward took my hand raised it to his lips kissed it I could feel the blood running to my cheeks, he released my hand " until tonight beautiful

Bella" with that I thank you for everything Edward " I told him with my seductive smile, he swallowed and licked his lips, him Emmett and jasper left the

room I somewhat of a daze. I turned towards Alice and rose they looked at me " bells you need to fall down more those are the hottest guys ever" rose

said. We all laughed and walked out of there with Alice all ready planning our outfits for to night.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter**

**see what Rose and Alice think about the guys :)**

**oxoxo **

**- evie**


	2. Chapter 2

B.p.o.v

I was a jittery mess we had to be at the bar in 20 minuets and we were in the car driving to meet the guys.

I was dressed in skinny jeans heels and a black sleeveless shirt, rose was in the same jeans in heels but a red

top and Alice had a green top so we where all a little matching according to Alice we looked hot, rose and Alice

looked flawless, and spent an hour of curling my hair and applying make up to make me look good. I was looking

forward to seeing Edward; I got butterflies just thinking about meeting them soon. I haven't gotten his perfect jaw, his gorgeous sexy hair and his velvety voice. "Hey we are here" Rose said.

We all jumped out of the car and entered the smallish bar. It was nice but not too formal and there they were sitting at a round corner booth,

Edward was wearing a black dress shirt with jeans that hung perfectly on his hips. They saw us enter and all looked

shocked for a second but then recovered and started standing up. Edward approached me smiling that hot as hell crooked smile

"you look beautiful Bella" in a velvety voice that made me want to jump him right now. I blushed a million shades of red and give a small

"thank you "before scooting into the booth beside him. "So "Emmett said "what do ya girls do ?" While looking at Rose. "I'm a fashion show director, Rose is a model / modeling agent and Bella is an editor for a section of the paper."

Alice said in a proud voice.

They all looked shocked probably because we were very young. "wow umm I mean that's cool you guys are really young to be so successful"

jasper said all of them looking at us in awe. " what section of the paper are you editor for " Edward asked leaning toward me,

my heart was beating so fast I thought he might hear it " I'm in charge of science and medication section, I've always love that sort of thing"

I said with a shrug. Edward was beaming at me " that is pretty much the only reason I get the paper to read that section you must be very good Bella "

Edward said " yeah bells maybe you can keep up with all our doctor talk" Emmett said in his booming voice, I like him calling me bells

only my dad called me that and Emmett feels like the big brother teddy bear I never had. We all parted off in different conversations

Emmett and Rose talking about cars, Emmett couldn't look happier that she knew car talk. Alice was non stop talking about fashion to jasper, he wasn't really listening but staring at Alice the whole time.

Edward was very close and I was aware of every movement he made.

" so Bella Was that your first accident or do you have to visit the hospital often " Edward asked me." well I think it's fair to warn you I'm a total klutz I can't really walk across a flat surface without falling so I visit there a lot. "

said blushing and looking down, Edward gently lifted my chin " well that's good because I will really enjoy catching you".

Damn he knows how to make a girl swoon

"So Bella favorite color" Edward said, " hmm I guess green, there is no green in new York , i mean I love the city but I miss the trees "

I said " what about you what's your favorite color " he looked into my eyes smiled and leaned in close so I could feel his sweet breath

" I think tonight it's brown, It used to be green but ever since I meet this beautiful brown eyed klutz I can't get those lovely eyes out of my head"

leaned back and probably saw me blushing 50 shades of red. I thought I heard him mutter "beautiful " under his breath

before I could ask he begin firing questions at me. " how bout favorite food" he said, " umm I guess I have to say ..." we I went on and on

about how I love cooking and Edward seemed actually interested in what I had to say. We spent the rest of the time laughing and talking

about my many accidents, we talked about his job until we got interrupted by my cell ringing " sorry " said and I saw it was my dad,

" Edward sorry I will be right back I need to take this" I said sad to even leave him for a little. " hey dad what's up" I said It was loud in the bar so I went to the back in the ally to talk.

"hey bells I just wanted to tell you that your mom and Phil will be coming to new York in two weeks to visit you"

my dad said I was happy she was coming I l over her and Phil. " ok cool dad tell them to call so I can get them from the airport"

I said smiling looking forward to seeing my mom. " ok bells see ya" bye dad" just as I shut the phone I saw three guys get emerge from the bar drunk and slurring words to me as they cornered me against the wall

" hey baby saw you in the bar want to have good time" the biggest one said leaning close to my ear. I could smell the alcohol on his breath,

now the real fear was kicking in. " get the hell away from me" I said trying to sound strong but failing miserably. " aww honey don't be like that "

I tried to get out of the corner but the one of the other guys slammed me against the wall I whimpered and whispered please don't hurt me"

with pleading Eyes. " aww some sugar we just wanna have some fun" he said right in my ear, tears were flowing freely down my face now,

I tried slapping there hands away from touching me but I was so weak against all three of them. "get the fuck off her now" I was instantly relived to hear that deathly clam voice of Edward.

I looked over towards the voice and found Emmett, jasper with him and behind them Alice and Rose. Rose was being held back by Alice who looked like she her self was pretty pissed her self.

Edward jasper and Emmett were slowly approaching us with harsh glares at the guys. "well what the fuck are you going to do about it" as he finished that sentence Edward lunched himself at the first guy and that started the fight.

Jasper quickly went to help Edward with the first guy, Emmett was busy punching the second guy who was now almost unconscious.

I quickly got out of the last guys hold and kneed him in the crouch while Rose and Alice keeper on kicking and punching him he fell to the ground wincing.

I looked up to see Edward take one last blow to the head and fall unconscious, and jasper and Emmett stop hitting the last guy. Everyone turned to me

" oh god Bella are you ok" " Bella did they hurt you " Bella what happened!?" suddenly feeling the adrenalin wear off I locked eyes with Edward's very worried gaze I pretty much jumped into his arms and buried my face in his chest, my legs wrapped around his waist.

I would have been uncomfortable but with Edwards's arms around me it just felt right. " shh love, it's okay" I just brought myself closer to him " Bella did they hurt you? " he said concerned.

"no I'm ok, thank you Edward for saving me" I said my voice still very shaky looking into his gorgeous emerald eyes. "Bella I will always save you" he said softly and I saw the truth when he looked at me.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that so I just crushed my lips to his. His lips were a thousand times better then I imagined, they were soft gentle warm, there was an electric shock when lips touched.

Once we pulled away both of us panting Edward hugged me to him running a hand though my hair. " let's get you home baby" he said in my ear. But I was already home, in his arms.


End file.
